More Than What You Think
by StellaBrandon-fan4eva
Summary: Stella Johnson and her brother Riven, have just moved to Gardenia. They both attend Gardenia High School. Will she make 'real friends' or will she always have friends who back stab her. She also meets Andy and Brandon Shields, will love blossom for one of them, or will they always remain friends. Read this story to find out. Please read it, its better than the summary. R and R
1. New Home, New Life

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be nice (this is a high school fanfic by the way). I've been reading fanfics for some time now and I guess it is time I wrote my own. I don't own Winx Club but I own this story.**

**Summary:**

Stella Johnson is a 16 year old girl who just moved into Gardenia, she has a big brother called Riven Johnson. She has had a couple of boyfriends who have cheated on her. She loves shopping. She doesn't fit in well at school, but thanks to her friends she does fit in, in time. She attends Gardenia High School along with her big brother.

Riven Johnson is Stella's big brother, he is 18 years old. He doesn't like being pushed around and so he'd rather be alone than be stuck with a group of people (although he does attend parties and other social events).

Brandon Shields is an 18 year old boy who is Stella and Riven's neighbour. His cousin Andy also lives with him, along with his parents. He is the most popular boy at his school, Gardenia High School.

Andy Shields, a 19 year old player, meets Stella at school and enjoys playing with her heart, well at least for a while. He is Brandon's cousin and also attends Gardenia High School.

Flora Lynphea, a 16 year old girl, lives across the street from Stella's house. She is the first girl, or person should I say, to make Stella feel welcome in this new place, Gardenia. She also attends Gardenia High School.

Musa Melody, also a 16 year old girl, is Stella's best friend, the moment they met, they became instant friends, although they are very much different, they tend to be two peas in a pod.

Mr and Mrs Johnson are Riven and Stella's Parents.

Mr and Mrs Shields are Brandon's parents and Andy's Uncle and Aunt. They are Mr and Mrs Johnson's neighbours.

**Chapter 1**

**Moving In**

**Stella's POV**

**On the way to Gardenia, on the plane**

I hate this! Why do we have to move…..Moving is so annoying, you have to pack your stuff and then when you arrive at your new home, you have to unpack everything again!...Well, I am pretty glad we moved, I can finally get away from that cheating ex-boyfriend of mine, and those so called 'friends' of mine…..But I'm gonna miss my room though, and my home, and my family.

Okay I should just get some sleep at least….Great! Riven, my big brother, more like my boss, is playing music and it's not a very 'quiet' kinda music…

"Riven could you please turn it off, I'm trying to get some sleep." I say. He just ignores me. "Riven!" I shout louder, "Put it off."

"Riven, please turn it off your sister wants to get some sleep." Mum says from the seat in front of the both of us.

"Fine. On one condition, she better be quiet all through the rest of the ride." He says as he looks at me (we're sitting next to each other BTW). Oh yeah….I kept talking all this time, well, what can I say, I guess I was thinking out loud. And so for the rest of the trip I slept while Riven listened to his music with a headset so I would 'be quiet all through the rest of the ride'.

**Sometime later…..**

**Riven's POV**

**At the Air Port**

"Yay! We made it." Stella says.

Yeah, whatever, I'm glad I lived through that, I still have my ears." I say, looking at Stella with a smirk.

"Shut up, Riven, you could have just put your headset on if you didn't want to hear me." Stella replies.

I continue smirking, my sister always falls for 'it'…..Well, I guess without her, my life would be different, in a bad way(though I will never admit it). If it weren't for her telling Mum and Dad about all the bad stuff I used to do or try to do, I would probably be in prison or 6 feet under by now.

As if she knew what I was thinking she turns and smirks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." She says in an innocent tone.

"Stella, I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"You'll see."

**Sometime later….**

**Stella's POV**

**At our new home**

Wow! I like this place, just looking on the outside, makes me want to see the inside. I hop out of the taxi and stand on the front lawn. Riven also gets out and stands beside me.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"Not bad, Stel, not bad." He replies.

"Well, I like it."

"Did Mum and Dad check it out already?" he asks.

"Duh….They came here a few months ago and checked it out. Mum said there are 3 rooms, a master bedroom and two others, although one of them is bigger." I smirk.

"So who gets the bigger one?" Riven asks.

"Well, _that_ big bro is for you to find out." I smirk as I turn on my heel, to get my suit case.

Riven follows me. Ha, at least I know what he's gonna say.

"Mum, who's getting the bigger room?" Riven asks, annoyed.

"Why, Stella of course." Mum replies.

"She needs to." Dad adds.

"Why?" Riven asks.

"Because you've always had the 'bigger room', so now I will." I answer, though he clearly wasn't asking me.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes, then looks back at my parents, with his eyes demanding an answer from them.

'Well, Honey-"

"Mum, I'm not a child anymore. Don't call me that." He interrupts.

"Okay, last time when we moved in to our old house, you told your sister she would have the 'bigger room' if ever we moved again, and we did, so your sister _will_ have the bigger room." Mum says firmly.

"Fine." He says.

**Minutes later…..**

**Riven's POV**

"I'm gonna check my room." Stella says, running upstairs like a 5 year old girl who just got a present for her birthday.

I go after her, but I walk slowly, hoping for the best. As I step on to the last step, I look up and see three doors, one on my right and two up front. Well, I'm guessing the one on the right is my parent's room, the master bed room, where children are made. Yeah right. I step forward to open one of the doors, when the door bursts open and Stella bumps into me.

"Sorry" she simply says as she walks around me.

I look into the room that she just 'flew 'out of. Not so bad. It has a balcony and a bed, it's quite big though, and a closet, I'm not sure if it's a walk in closet. I wonder whose room it is, mine or hers. Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll just check the other room.

I step out to check the other room when Stella runs up again and bumps in to me. Again.

"What's with you?" I ask, practically annoyed, I mean like this is the second time!

"Nothing. Just excited that's all. This is my room by the way." She says, pointing to the room I was just in.

I walk in to the other room and look around, not bad. It has a bed, big enough for me, (I move a lot). And a balcony as well, but not as big as Stella's. It also has a closet, I open it and find it's not a walk in closet. Thank goodness, now Mum doesn't have to drag me shopping with Stella, because I don't have so much space.

I walk over to my balcony and look outside, the cool breeze blowing on my face. Oh yeah. It smells good. I open my eyes to look to my left, and sure enough there is Stella, doing the same thing I was doing, closing her eyes and taking a big breath of fresh air, but more dramatically and girly. I just smirk.

I look in front of me, and just about a meter a way is another room, with a balcony. It looks like a boy's or should I say guy's room, because it doesn't have 'girl stuff' around on the floor, and it doesn't look clean, at all.

Well, I am NOT Stella so I don't really care who owns that room. I also have other things to do, to unpack and probably just take a brisk walk if I can.

**Stella's POV**

I _love_ my room. I put on bright pink bed sheets, and a darker shade of pink curtains up. I can't wait to put flowers on my balcony, not that I like plants or anything but just to have a beautiful balcony. There is another balcony and a room about a meter a way, but the curtains are closed, so I wonder who owns that room…..well, I got things to do, I'll just have to find out later. I also can't wait to check out the malls here. Oh well, I'll also have to go check out my new school later, but not right now. Its summer by the way, so school doesn't start until next week.

I _hate_ new schools, it means more so-called 'friends', though I hope that I will make 'real friends' who won't back stab me.

Anyway, I also have a walk in closet, it's so big, maybe not so big, but it's bigger than all the other closets I've had before. I just hung a few of my sun dresses, I had so many, but I had to leave some of them because I had out grown them. And also, the less I have, the more I need to go shopping. Yay!

Well, I hope I find some friends, or make some friends today. Um…..maybe I'll just take a walk and see if I find someone.

So I went downstairs and told my parents I would just take a short walk, they told me not to go too far and to be back before dark fall. They also told me Riven had just also, for a walk. So I just walk out of the house. I then have to make a decision whether to go left or right. Um….I'll just go left since I can see Riven walking further down, and it would be better if I was near him, just in case I get lost, I'm lucky I got I big brother who cares about me even though he would _never_ admit it. Even though I show to him that I care about him too, he just won't because it makes him feel 'vulnerable' or 'weak'. So I can't do much about that.

Anyway I just continue walking down the street when I spot a girl in the distance, with honey brown hair and emerald eyes, coming my way. She is wearing denim jeans and a soft pink blouse. She doesn't notice me until she come closer. I was expecting her to just ignore me, but she stopped when she came closer.

"Are you new here? Because I've never seen you here before?" she asks.

"Um…Yeah…we just moved in." I say shyly.

"Well, you're welcome here." She says offering me a handshake. I shake her hand of course.

"Do you want me to show you around?" she asks.

"Yeah sure…I'd like that…but are you sure? I mean, were you going somewhere?"

"No, I was just heading home." She says pointing at the house standing just opposite of my new home.

"Oh, so you live there?" I ask.

"Yeah, where do you live?"

"There" I say, pointing at my new home.

"So we're neighbours, cool."

"I'm Flora by the way; Flora Lynphea, but you can call me Flo."

"Nice to meet you Flora, I'm Stella Johnson, you can call me Stel." I say as I turn to walk in the opposite direction from which I was walking to follow Flora.

"And that boy you just passed is my big brother, Riven."

"Oh, that's your big brother?"

I just nod my head.

"Okay, it's probably fun having a brother, a big brother." She says sadly.

"Yeah….it is…but why?"

"I have a little sister, so she depends on me; I sure wish I was younger so I wouldn't have to be the one depended on but the one who depends."

"Well, at least you have a sister; someone who you can talk to about anything, my brother is a boy, so I can't tell him all the 'girly stuff'." I say as we both crack up laughing.

"Do you attend Gardenia High School?" I ask her.

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm going to attend there this school year."

"Oh, okay, so I guess will go to school together, right?"

"Yeah"

"So what do you wanna see first, the park, or the café?"

"Um…the park, I would really appreciate a breath of fresh air."

"Okay" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to run along with her to the park.

**1 hour later…**

**Riven's POV**

**At home, in the dining room**

Well, I didn't accomplish much on that walk that I thought would help me. I wanted to get to know some guys around here, but too bad, I only saw girls, the guys are probably somewhere just chilling and enjoying the last few weeks of summer.

"So how did your 'walks' go?" Mum asks, before eating her mashed potato.

"Fine" I mumble.

"It was awesome!" Stella says as she gulps her food quickly.

I look at her annoyed, does she always have to shout and call everything 'awesome'. As if she heard me, she gave me 'the look' and continued.

"I met a girl called Flora, she showed me around. She brought me to the park and the café."

"Oh, that's nice sweetie." Dad says.

"What about you Riven, di you meet anyone or go anywhere?" Stella asks but it looks to me like Mum and Dad did too.

"No, I didn't meet anyone because I only saw girls, and I just walked around the street, I did go to the café Stel is talking about though."

"Okay, well, you guys can watch a T.V., don't stay up too late, though. I'm exhausted." Dad says as he stands up and hugs each and every one of us and says 'Good Night', and then he goes upstairs and well, goes to sleep.

After cleaning up the table and after all the dishes were washed, the 3 of us, were exhausted as well so we all went to bed.

After a quick shower, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. Today was one heck of a day.


	2. Settling In

**Settling in**

**Two days before school starts**

**Stella's POV**

**At home…**

I come into my room, drop my shopping bags on the floor and collapse on to my bed.

Whew! After a couple of hours, I finally decided to come home and take a break from all the shopping. My mum and I both went to the mall together. Riven didn't come, more like _refused_ to come. He decided to stay home and watch television. Well, too bad, he hasn't made friends with anyone, _yet_.

This past three days, I've been having fun…..let's see…..We arrived here on Wednesday afternoon, I also met Flora that same day. The next day, which was Thursday, we spent half the day unpacking our stuff, the ones we didn't unpack on Wednesday, due to our exhaustion. The rest of the day was spent lazing around; my parents just snuggled up and discussed some things, things about work I guess. And Riven decided to go to the park, while I went to Flora's house for some time, we just told stuff about each other, I guess I did more talking than Flora, she didn't say much. So I guess she knows more about me than I about her, she knows about my past, just a little bit, like the fact that I don't have any real friends, only the so called 'friends'. But I didn't tell her much about my love life or should I say, my ex-boyfriends who cheated on me.

"Stella, come check this out." Riven says, opening my door….Gosh! Doesn't he know how to knock!

"What?" I say, very much annoyed, I mean like what if I was getting dressed and he just opens the door! Believe me, it almost happened once.

"Just come!" He yells impatiently.

"Fine" I mumble, "but you better have disturbed me for a good reason."

I then follow him all the way to his room.

"Um….Riven you disturbed just to come see how your room looks?" I say, very much annoyed.

"Hold on!" He says while stepping out, on to the balcony.

"Geez Stel, do you always have to be impatient?"

"No!" I say defensively, "I just want to know why you had to drag me here, to your balcony when I can just use mine!"

He doesn't say a word, but just jumps on to the other balcony (it's just about a meter away, or less). He then turns to me and gives smirks.

"Riven! Get back here! You can't just jump on to other people's balconies!" I yell, loud enough for him to here and him _only_, not the whole neighbourhood.

"What happened to my 16 year old sister, you're acting like mum." He smirks, gesturing at me.

"Shut up Riv, I'm not!" I yell again

"Oh really" He continues smirking and leans over so he is closer to me, "then why don't you come over here."

"Fine. But how?" I ask…..I mean he can't expect me to just jump over there! What if I fall down?

"Here, take my hand" He says, putting out his hands so I can hold on to them, "Trust me"

I immediately take his hands, those two words, just made me feel safe, it made me feel that I could trust someone. I've had 'friends' and ex-boyfriends, but neither one of them ever made me feel safe, or loved, or appreciated.

I then jump over and Ta-da, I'm on the other balcony.

"I told you could trust me." He says, smiling. Thank goodness it wasn't a smirk.

"I knew I could"

"Well, let's check it out" He says while stepping in to the room, the doors weren't locked.

"Whoever owns this room is crazy for living the doors open and not even cleaning it." I say while pinching my nose from the smell.

There are clothes everywhere. And books. And paper mess everywhere.

"You know what, Riv, let's just go." I say in a funny voice. It sounded funny because I was pinching my nose.

"Yeah, there is nothing much here." He says as we both walk back to the balcony. Riven then shuts the door and we both jump to his balcony together. He landed on his feet and just before I face planted the floor of his balcony, he caught me, and helped me stand.

"Thanks" I say as I leave his room to go back to my room.

Riven usually doesn't care much about what I'm doing, but now he actually called me to go check something out with him. Well, like I've said, we both care for each other, but I show it, he doesn't, well occasionally he does.

Well, I guess I should just take a walk again, like I did last time.

I head downstairs and tell my parents I'm going for a quick walk. They just nod their heads and go back to what they were doing.

As I was walking down the street, I saw a car coming towards me. It parks right in front of me. The passenger door then opens and a girl then steps out of the car. She has long bluish blackish kinda hair that reaches nearly to her waist. She is wearing a pink mini skirt and a denim jacket over her sky blue tank top. She was also wearing pink heels. She flips her hair at me, and I end up getting whacked with her sleek straight hair.

"Excuse me!" I say.

"What?" She asks in an innocent tone.

"You just flicked your hair to my face!" I practically yell.

"It's not my fault you were standing here." She says as she steps away from the car and two other girls step out in the same manner that she did, with all the hair flicking, but luckily I was smart enough to step backward before more hair whacked me in the face.

One of the girls has blonde hair like me, but she has hers in neat curls. She is wearing a pink short sundress and matching heels.

The other girl has light pink hair and she is wearing skinny jeans and a converse with a black tank top.

They both look at me with disgusted looks. Then they and the first girl flick their hairs at me again and brush past me.

I watch them as they head to the house near ours, our neighbours house with the messy room which Riven and I were just checking out. I hope it's not one of them their house, I mean I can't live with this!

Hopefully it isn't, I watch and smirk as they ring the bell a couple of times and pound on the door. If only they knew. Well, Flora told me that the people, who live there, were away for the summer. So I guess whoever they are planning to see is not here.

I smirk and continue walking in the direction I was walking in, I then went to the park and sat there enjoying the breeze and watching the little children playing.

Sometime later when I came back home, I noticed that the girls had left, because their car wasn't there anymore.

**That night…**

**Riven's POV**

**In my room**

I am so exhausted right now. Shortly after Stella and I checked out that room across from mine, Stella left for a walk, well at least that's what mum and dad said. I hung around for a bit on my balcony when I decided to go for a walk as well, and tour the place.

As I was exiting the house, I noticed three girls hanging around on our neighbour's lawn. One of them was blonde, another had light pink hair, and the last one had bluish blackish hair. I just ignored them and continued walking, when the girl with blonde hair ran after me and grabbed my arm. I stopped and turned to her.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Um…are you new here? In this neighbourhood?"

"Yeah…so?" I said.

"Do you want me to show you around?" She asked.

I just nodded my head and shrugged her hand of my shoulder and continued walking.

She then followed me but I ignored her.

After my short walk, when I approached my house, I noticed that those girls were gone. As I looked to the front door, I saw Stella just entering.

When I came inside I just took a quick shower, had dinner, and now here I am.

Well, I guess I should get some sleep. Dad said we would be busy tomorrow as we have to prepare to go to school.

Well, today wasn't so bad.

_Knock Knock_

"What?" I mumble, while turning over so I could face the door.

The door opens to reveal Stella.

"Riven, did you know there is a party just further down the street?"

"Yeah…I noticed all the decorations and stuff while walking past…Why?" I ask.

"It's just that there is someone from the party who wants to see you, right now."

Before I could ask who, she turns on her heel and heads out.

I stumble around and finally stand up and walk out. I don't care if my hair is a mess, I don't think the person is really 'worth it' if the 'someone' is a girl.

As I head downstairs and head to the lounge room, I notice the same girl from earlier today.

Oh Great! Now I'm stuck with her!

"Yes?" I answer in my most 'polite' voice, because of mum's deathly glares telling me to do so.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go the party just further down the street." She says eagerly. Oh Man!

"Um…No thanks" I say.

"Why?"

"I'm kinda tired and need to get some sleep" I excuse.

"Oh okay, my name is Diaspro by the way, if you change your mind, just join us" She says, "and what's your name?"

"Riven" I say simply.

"Nice to meet you Riven" She says offering a handshake.

"You too." I say as I shake her hands.

She then turns and leaves. The moment she leaves, Stella pops out from the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah…Why?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that I met her today, her and her friends. They're so mean!" She says sadly.

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"They flicked their hair at me and stuff" She says pouting.

"Aw…you shouldn't have let them baby sis" I say offering her a bear hug. No matter what she'll always be my 'baby sis'.

"Well, I couldn't do anything…Oh well, good night" She says hugging me.

We both say 'Good Night' to our parents and go to sleep.

**Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Gardenia High School

**Gardenia High School**

**First Day of School**

**Stella's POV**

**At home…**

Today is going to be my first day at school here in Gardenia. I'm going to be a sophomore here and Riven, a Senior

I am a little excited and also I little bit nervous.

I'm also glad because at my old school, I used to go there alone, because Riven used to go to a different school. And so I had no one to depend on, but now Riven is going with me, and could this get any better!

I hope I fit in I say to myself as I comb my hair into a high pony tail. I have already put on my outfit for today. I am wearing a sky blue Capri and a cute little pink blouse. I sit down at my dresses and apply a little bit of makeup. I glance at my clock and notice that I have like one hour more. Its 6:00 A.M. right now and school won't start until 7:00 A.M.

I woke up early this morning because I don't want to be late on my first day of school; I mean everyone wants to make a good first impression, right? Everyone except Riven. He is still asleep. Um…I think I should wake him up. Yeah, I should. I stand up and walk out of my room and over to Riven's door, I press my ears against the door. I hear no sound. I knock but there is no answer or the sound of footsteps. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, and that is to climb from my balcony to his, it's very close, probably a few inches apart. So I go back to my room and shut the door, as I don't want my parents to find me climbing from balcony to balcony. I climb on Riven's balcony and hope that the doors are open, luckily they weren't locked. I step in and look around, Riven's bed is empty. I lift up his bed sheet to check but he's not there. As I turn back to go out to the balcony…

"Boo!" Riven says while jumping out from behind the curtain.

I jump back in shock, but soon recover and playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"Why'd you have to do that?" I pout, "and especially at around 6:00 in the morning, and on your 'baby sis' first day at school?"

"No reason, I just want my baby sis to be prepared for anything today." He says.

I smirk. Looks like Riven has gotten 'vulnerable' and 'weak' since we moved here in Gardenia, and trust me I don't hate it. I like it!

As if he knew what I was thinking, Riven's softened face turned into his trade mark serious face.

"Riven" Dad says as he knocks on the door, "are you awake? And have you seen Stella?"

"Yeah Dad" Riven says as he walks to the door and unlocks it. Does he always have to lock his door?!

Dad steps in and looks at the both of us, the next thing I know, mum walks in and says, "Aw…just look at my two kids all grown up"

I look at Riven and he just rolls his eyes. Mum and dad pull us all into a group hug. Riven was the first to break the hug, "I'm just gonna take a shower" he says, while grabbing his towel and heading out the door to the bathroom. I just smirk; he finally realized he was wearing his pyjamas. Ha…

I then go back to my room the 'right' way and not by climbing from balcony to balcony. I then step out on to my balcony, and as I usually do every morning, I took a deep breath, but as I was doing so I noticed that the room with the balcony across from mine had its curtains open. But how? I mean they have always been closed, since we moved in. Mm…Oh yeah, that's right! They came back from their vacation last night, but I was too busy to bother. I think they came around 9 or 10:00 P.M. last night. I was on just having a glass of water when I looked out the window and saw a car and people stepping out and they were so noisy. Oh well.

I wonder who owns that's room. And I also wonder who owns the room with the balcony just opposite of Riven's room. Well, maybe I'll find out after school today, that is _if_ I live through it. Well, at least I know two people from school: Riven and Flora.

"Stella" Riven says as he pops his head in to my room, "Let's go." He is wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers with a polo shirt. Simple.

I glanced at my clock for like the second time today, it was 6:20, oh well, the earlier the better.

I follow Riven downstairs as Dad hands Riven some keys.

"What is this for?" Riven half surprised and half excited.

"Your car!" Mum and dad say in unison.

"M-my car?!" Riven asks.

"Duh…" I say.

"Your sister said that it would be nice if you had your own car" Mum says.

"Thanks baby sis" He says while smiling.

"Which is exactly why you are going to bring me along with you on your way to school" I smirk.

"Okay" he says simply, "whatever you say sis, as long as I can call it _my_ car."

I just roll my eyes and push him towards the car. He hops in to the driver's seat and I seat in the passenger's seat. He starts the engine and we hit the road. A few minutes after we left the house, I looked outside and saw Flora, walking on the side walk.

"Hey Riv, can we give Flora a lift?" I ask in my most 'angelic' voice.

"Okay"

The next thing I know Flora is sitting in the back seat. We didn't say much because she was texting one of her friends and also because Riven is present, and being the shy girl she is, she hesitated to say much. We were quiet for most of the trip.

**5 minutes later…**

**Normal POV**

**At school**

Flora got out of the car, turned around and said, "So we're here now…Do…you… want me show to show you guys around or something?"

"Um…no thanks, we'll just hand around here for a little while…you can go if you want to" Riven says still looking out the window to get a 'good' view.

"Okay…See ya around" She simply says and walks in to the school building.

"You too" Stella says as she smiles.

But even though Riven say Stella smiling, he knew she was nervous.

As Stella watched Flora disappear in to the building, Riven taps her so she could face him.

"Stella, I know you're nervous about having to attend a new school again, but you don't have to, I mean…I'm here…"

She smiles back at her brother, "Thanks…Riv"

He smiles. Only Stella, his baby sis could call him 'Riv', anyone else who did…really should have thought twice, because he took it as offence.

"So should we go out?" Stella asks.

"I you want to."

"Okay, let's go to the office and get our schedules"

Riven didn't answer but instead got out of the car. Stella took that as a 'yeah' and also got out. Riven shut the door and locked it, he then threw the keys carelessly into his bag.

He then walked around the car over to Stella, they then both walked in to the school building.

The walk down the hall way was finer than expected, well, only because they were early and so there weren't many students hanging around. But just as they turned the corner to finally reach the office, a big group of freshman boys (more like animals, to Riven) brushed past so fast, that in the end Stella ended up with messy hair and juice spilt all over hair blouse.

"You guys have no manners" Riven shouts behind them, he then turns to look at Stella when he sees her, 'messed up' as she would call it.

"What-"

"What does it looks like" She says sadly as she walks back the hall.

"Where are you going?" He asks. Man! Was he gonna kill those guys, for ruining his baby sis first day!

"To the bathroom…I saw one while we were on our way here"

Riven then follows her to the females bathroom, but waits outside of course. Then the thought occurred to him, '_what is she gonna wear? I mean her whole blouse is a mess, she possibly can't wear that on her first day of school!_'

Riven hear heard the bathroom door open, and whoa!

She walked out wearing a short blue denim skirt and a purple blouse. Her hair was not in a ponytail anymore, it was flipping around in the wind. She was also wearing navy blue wedge, with a little bit of brown.

"Whoa Stel, how'd you just magically change?" He asks, stunned.

"No" She says chuckling, "Mum made me bring extra clothes, in case I wanted to 'spice' things up…And don't ask why, because it's girl stuff"

Riven just smiles as they head to the office again, Stella gets whistles and cheers from a couple of guys…she wasn't sure, but they looked like jocks. She just ignored them while Riven rolled his eyes. They entered the office and got their schedules.

When, they came out of the office, Riven checked the time and saw that there were a few minutes before classes started. 5 minutes to be more specific.

Riven then walks with Stella to their lockers. Stella found her locker. Locker number 218. Riven's locker number was 198.

They put the stuff they didn't need in to their lockers. And as Riven was walking Stella to her class, the bell rang. Riven cursed under his breath. Stella understood why.

"Just go to your class Riv, I can handle myself" She said.

"Are you sure? You wanna go yourself?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm not a 3 year old girl tryna cook dinner" She said as they both cracked up.

"Okay, see ya" He said as he left for his class.

She turned on her heel and continued down the hall.

A few seconds later, she realized that she made a big mistake telling Riven she could 'handle herself' because she couldn't find her next class. Because the school was quite big, and boy was she late! Late on the first day of school!

She then turned the corner and bumped into a boy, with jet black hair that covered part of his face. He was wearing black jeans with black sneakers and a T-shirt that said, 'I'm cool, so what?' Yes, he was hot, Stella admitted it, but she had had many hot boyfriends and even her 'own' brother was hot. So she didn't feel nervous around him. To be honest, Stella was afraid mostly of the girls than the guys, because guys always fall for her 'charm'. And girls can be mean bithches sometimes.

His hair was slightly wet and he looked like he just came out of the shower. He was texting someone, so he wasn't watching where he was going.

"What the- " He said as he looked up straight into Stella's hazel eyes.

"Whoa!" He said noticing how so damn hot she was.

"I'm so sorry" Stella said with a worried face.

"No it's okay, were you heading somewhere yeah?"

"Yeah but I can't find my next class"

"Come" He said, grabbing her schedule, he then put his arm on her shoulder and led her to her class. "I'm Andy and you are?"

"Stella"

"Nice name for a hot chick"

As he left her to her class, he whispered hotly on her ear, "See me at lunch" Without a word, he left.

As she turned to face her class, the teacher walked up to her and dragged her to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself to the class" She said, firmly.

"Okay, my name is Stella Johnson and I'm 16 years old, and my family and I just moved here." She said as she bit her lip.

"Nice to meet you Stella, I am Miss Griselda" She said to me, she then turned to the class and said, "Class, do any of you have questions to ask Stella?"

A boy raised his hand, "Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you don't, I'm here."

She just rolled her eyes… "No, I don't, and am not thinking on getting one so soon." She said firmly and that kept everyone from asking stupid questions. Some other students asked her about her old school. And then the class proceeded.

**Thanks for reading…And I hope you loved it…**

**The next chapter will be up soon…And plz review…**

**The next chapter will be about what happens for the rest of the 'first day'**

**Later….**


	4. Everything About Her

**Everything About Her**

**At Lunch**

**Stella's POV**

**On the way to the Cafeteria…**

Wow! Classes weren't _that_ bad so far today…No one made comments on me, you know why? Because there were only compliments and the majority of them were from the guys. Yay! I guess I'm going to fit in _really_ well… And believe me I don't hate it.

It's time for lunch and I could really use something to eat right now…I wonder how Riven's classes went…Oh well, I'll just have to ask him. But wait a minute! That guy I met this morning, um…what was his name again…um…oh that's right, Andy. Well, I gotta admit he _is_ hot. Well he asked me to see him at lunch, so I'll just go anyway. Remember Stella, you have to make a 'good' first impression. I guess I'll probably talk to Riven after school, or if I'm lucky, in the cafeteria.

I walk into the cafeteria and whoa! This place is huge! And there are so many vacant seats but I'm supposed to meet up with Andy. Oh well… I just-

"Oops!" I say as a girl with bluish blackish hair tied in a high ponytail, bumps into me. We both fall.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" She says.

"No, it's okay" I say as we both get up from the floor. She is wearing denim jeans and a red tank top. She also has a headset on, plugged in to her iPod which is now on the floor, but hopefully, it's still in one piece.

"I'm really sorry" She says sadly.

"No I'm sorry" I say as I point to her iPod on the floor. She then notices it and picks it up immediately. She checks it out and notices that it's fine, just fine. With a sigh of relief she chucks it back into her pocket.

"So I assume you're new here" She says as we both walk further into the cafeteria.

"Yeah…I am…" I say.

"Okay, Welcome to Gardenia High School, my name is Musa Melody and you are?" She says in a funny accent.

"Stella Johnson" I say in the same funny accent. We both shake hands and giggle our way to join the line.

As we both grab our trays, Flora walks up to us.

"Hey Muse, how's it going?" She asks grabbing a tray. Then she looks up and notices me.

"Oh, Stella, I see you have met Musa." She says happily.

"Yep" I say giving her a small smile.

"So…do you want to sit with us, Stel, I mean can I call you that for short?... You can call me Muse." She says, expecting an answer.

"Um…" I have to meet up with Andy…oh well, if he really wanted to meet up with me, he should find me, but he isn't. So…I'll just join her. I think there are other girls because she said, '…sit with us…' …Anyway I think she's cool, because Flora hangs out with her.

Before I could answer her…Andy just swoops out of nowhere and puts his arms around my waist, pulling me aside.

"Let's go." He says simply.

"But-" I say, looking at Musa and Flora.

"It's okay, maybe next time" Musa says.

"Okay thanks…" I say giving her an apologetic look. I guess they understand because Flora winked at me and Musa just smirks. I roll my eyes; I think I'm gonna like them.

Meanwhile Andy and I both join the line.

**Riven's POV**

**In the Cafeteria**

Well, so far today it wasn't so bad. Except that girl, um…what's her name again? Oh yeah…Diaspro, she bumped in to me and started squealing. And oh! My ears! She brought along her friends and they kept asking questions and squealing! I mean at least Stella never squeals, especially not in front of me she doesn't, because she knows how it annoys me. They also introduced themselves to me.

I wonder how Stella is. I guess I'll just have to ask her at home.

Anyway, I'm sitting here with a couple of guys. Mm…let's see, on my right is a guy with short blonde hair _(1)_. His name is Sky Eraklyon, Diaspro's big brother. He just wore a blue polo and jeans. He also is wearing blue sneakers; I can see he likes the colour blue.

Beside him is Helia Slates, he has black long hair. He is quiet and he loves drawing. He is wearing a white T-shirt that says, 'Art rocks!' and black jeans.

And there was a guy here earlier, Timmy, he just talked to Helia for a while and then left. He was carrying a laptop, and he was wearing glasses, I think he is probably a friend of Helia's. Oh well!

"So who are we waiting for again?" I ask.

Sky gulps his food and says, "Brandon, he's another friend"

"Yep, his the captain of the football team and star quarterback" Helia says, not looking up from his sketchpad.

The next thing I know, Diaspro and the two other girls sit at the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" I say looking at Diaspro, because my question is mainly to her.

"What? We sit here." She says flipping her hair at me. I can see why Stella was annoyed last time.

"And besides," says the girl with pink hair, Crystal Mercer(that's what she told me her name was), "Helia is my boyfriend, so do I not have any right to sit here, with him?" She says flicking her hair as Diaspro did.

Sky just rolls his eyes.

"So that doesn't mean that you have to bring your friends" I say, rolling my eyes as well.

"Um…yeah it does" Mitzi Ambers, the girl with bluish blackish hair says, "Diaspro, is Sky's sister and I _am_ Brandon's future girlfriend" She says as a-matter-of-factly.

Sky and Helia burst out laughing and Diaspro and Crystal contain their laughter.

"What?" She says innocently.

"Uh…" Crystal says.

"You've been saying that for like forever, and you're still not" Diaspro says, trying hard not to laugh.

"Because, well…because I- I don't know" She says sighing.

"Yeah…we know" Crystal and Diaspro say at the same time.

I smirk, as Helia and Sky contain their laughter. Well, at least they tried to.

"Well, what do you think about my new look, what's the difference between my old one?" Mitzi asks. Well, I think she was asking everyone.

"Um…your bangs are shorter…" Helia says.

"The tips of your hair look freshly trimmed…" Sky adds.

"You have a new bag..." Crystal continues.

"And you have a new outfit!" Diaspro finally ends.

I'm guessing I don't have to answer, because I don't know what she really looked like before, so I won't, I mean why should I. Tsk…

"I'm gonna ask Brandon, and see if he notices. But he's not here yet. Hold on a sec, I'll go find him." Mitzi says, standing up go 'find him'. More like lure him here…Ha…

"Okay, see ya" Diaspro says, I guess she was the only one listening. Tsk…

The next thing I know, Mitzi and a guy with brown hair that covers part of his face walks up to our table. He was wearing a dark blue polo and jeans. Wow! She's holding on his arms so tight. I can tell he doesn't like it, we guys show it when we don't like something, but girls sometimes barely even notice… Yep, I was right; he is removing her grip on his arms.

"So what's up guys?" He asks, taking a seat.

"Nothing much, we just met a new guy" Sky says, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Hey" I say offering him a handshake.

"Hey" He says, taking it.

"I'm Riven and you must be Brandon" I say as-a-matter-of-factly. Trust me I don't usually do that.

"Yes, I am" He says.

Just before he could take a bite on his sandwich, Mitzi clears her throat. He pauses.

"What?" He says, with 100% annoyance in his voice.

"Don't…you…notice anything different about the way I look?" She says, sheepishly.

"Um…" He says. Helia and Sky contain their laughter very well this time.

"You, um…you're…" He looks at Helia, with his eyes pleading for an answer. It's obvious he doesn't really care. Not that he didn't notice, it's just that he couldn't care less. Well, I'm a guy so I know what it's like. Well, anyway, Helia mouths 'bangs shorter'.

He rolls his eyes and answers "You're bangs are shorter"

He then takes a bite of his sandwich.

"That's all? You don't notice anything else?" Mitzi asks annoyed.

Brandon ignores her and continues eating.

"Brandon! Answer me!" She says with 'tears' in her eyes. Man! Do girls always have to be SO dramatic. She's acting like it's the end of the world and she's gonna die. Ha

"Look Mitzi, it's not like I inspect you every day to see what you're wearing!" He says annoyed, "ask Diaspro and Crystal if you want, I'm a guy!"

"But even Sky and Helia noticed" She says quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry Mitzi, but just don't ask me" He says coldly.

"Fine" She shouts, "But you'll regret this Brandon. Don't you see I have a crush on you? Why can't you just quit playing I'm-hard-to-get and crush on me?"

"Because, Mitzi, I don't, okay, I don't. I know you have a crush on me. I've been told a million times. But I don't have a crush on you." He says nonchalantly.

"I hate you, I hate you Brandon Shields!" She shouts. Great! Now they caused a scene.

Yay! She finally shut up. She picks up her tray in 'tears' and gets up. She then threw her food in the trash bin and stormed out.

Diaspro and Crystal hurriedly get up, shoot Brandon 'deathly glares' and follow Mitzi.

Then there was an awkward silence in the cafeteria.

I expected everyone to just go back to what they were doing and think what a jerk Brandon was.

But Sky and Helia made the first move. With smiles on both their faces, they stand up, pat Brandon on the back.

And Sky says, "Congratulation bro! You finally gave that bitch a taste of her own medicine"

Then the next thing I know, jocks and cheerleaders and the whole cafeteria starts roaring with laughter. There was cheering, whistling and clapping. Wow! I guess everyone hated her. So much that they wanted her to get a 'taste of her own medicine'

**Brandon's POV**

**After Mitzi Stormed Out…**

Well, I guess I finally did it. I got her out of my life forever, well, at least I hope so.

Sky and Helia are really making something out of it. Well, I can't blame them for 'rejoicing'. I mean they also get annoyed with her. She wants all the attention in the world. If she just got attention as it comes, then that's good. But she's trying so hard, or should I say, demanding for it. Oh well!

I wonder where Andy is. He should be here, rejoicing with me and the guys.

Whew! Finally there's silence. Everyone stopped making noise and went back to whatever they were doing. I mean I am the most popular guy in school, so they probably know everything that's been going on lately. Like: My family and I spending our summer somewhere else, Mitzi crushing on me, since I was a freshman, our neighbours moving out due to financial problems and they probably know our new neighbours. Speaking of which, I don't know who our new neighbours are. I mean I haven't met them yet, because we came back from our vacation late at night last night. That explains why I'm a little sleepy and moody. I just wish something awesome happens today. Not that what just happened wasn't awesome, it's just that I feel that it could better.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Dunno" Sky answers.

"Where is Andy?" Helia asks.

" I dunno" Sky answers again. Man! Does he always have to speak?!

"Maybe he's with Bloom or some other girl" I say. I mean Andy is a player; even though he has a girlfriend, he still hangs out with other girls. He's my cousin by the way. He lives with my family and I. And he also is older than the rest of us; he's 19 and the guys and I are 18. I don't know about Riven though.

"Nope, he's coming" Sky says, looking at the direction where Andy was. He was heading our way.

"Hey guys" Andy says, "meet Stella"

I watch as a beautiful girl with blonde hair steps out from behind him (Mind you, this is in slow motion). She is wearing a purple blouse and a short denim skirt.

"Hey everyone" She says, smiling. Her voice sounds so soft and soothing and appealing.

Damn! I wish I knew what her eyes look like. Wait a sec…She seems to be making eye contact with Riven. Oh…Please don't tell me they're dating or something. Because if she is dating with Andy, I know what he is like, so a competition would be a piece of cake, but not this guy, Riven, I'm sure it will be one hell of a competition. Wait, why am I acting like this? I've seen many hot girls but I guess she's different. She's way hotter than Mitzi to be honest.

"Hey Riv" She says, looking at Riven.

"Hey baby sis" He says, Thank Goodness, their siblings. Yes!

"So are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" She asks Andy with that striking smile.

"Okay, meet Sky…" He says pointing at Sky.

"Hi Stella" Sky says. He always falls for girls. She just smiles.

"Helia…" He gestures to Helia.

"Hello" Helia says smiling. She also just smiles back.

"And finally my cousin Brandon" He says gesturing his hand to me.

She then looks in to my eyes and our eyes both lock. My eyes get lost in her beautiful hazel eyes. My eyes move down to her sharp nose, and down to her soft, pink lips.

"Hi" I simply say. I mean that's the only word I can make out right now. I tried to 'Hello Stella' but I only managed to say 'Hi'. Gosh! What's happening to me!

I expected another smile from her, just like the other guys but instead she said giggling, "Hey Brandon"…Those two words just made me fall mentally. Wow! She is just so perfect, her smile, her voice, her giggle, and everything. Everything about her is just perfect!

She then takes a sit across me with Riven on her right and Andy on her left. Her presence just made me feel…I don't know what I'm feeling. Maybe it's just some awkward feeling that'll pass.

"So Stella, tell us about yourself" Andy says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Um…My name is Stella Johnson; this is my big brother Riven…" She says, looking at Riven. "I am 16 years old and my family and I recently just moved here in Gardenia." She says.

"Okay" Andy says, "Any reason in particular why?" He asks.

"I hated my old school" She says simply and took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Yeah…why?" Helia joined.

"Um…because all of my so called 'friends' used to back stab me, and I didn't find out until later, and my big bro wasn't attending the same school as I was, and-and…" She says. I think she is fighting back some tears, I can tell.

Riven gives her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to" He says.

She smiles back at him. "…all my ex's cheated on me…and I…" She says as her voice fades.

Another awkward silence comes about our table.

"So who has free period after the first period" Andy says.

"I do" I say.

"Me too" Stella says, with her drop dead cute smile.

"Anyone else?" Andy asks, scanning all of us at the table.

He looked around and saw that no one else did.

"So looks like it's gonna be me, Brandon and Stella" Andy confirms.

Just then the bell rang…

"Okay gotta go…see ya" Stella says running off.

The rest of us just make our way to class in silence. And I think our minds were all on the same thing: Stella and all she had gone through. She has been hurt so much. So we better make sure she doesn't anymore. Wait! What if Andy really is playing with her! Oh gosh…this is not good. I can't let her get hurt, I just can't.

"You okay man?" Sky asks slapping my back playfully, as I opened my locker to get my book out.

"Yeah" I say.

Sky just smirks, "I know you like her"

Before I could say anything, Helia pipes in "Don't worry, we won't tell you how red you look right now" They both smirk as Helia slams his locker shut and they head to their next class.

Before they turn the corner, they look at me to see my reaction.

"You better not" I smirk, giving them the finger.

"Or else what?" Sky asks. Helia hits him on the back of his head, "He probably won't let us join the football team, dude!" Helia whispers. Too bad I heard.

"Or blackmail you with your childhood pics" I say, slamming my locker and heading in the opposite direction.

"oh no you wouldn't-" Sky says as Helia gags his mouth.

"We'll see ya later" Helia says with a smile.

Sometimes Sky can be funny but sometimes he can be dumb…

Anyway I can't wait for free period. Maybe there I could find out more about Stella.

**(1)Sky's hair is short, as it is in Season 5, it's not long anymore.**

**So there you have it…What do you think? Please review if you want to know what is gonna happen during free period. **

**And about their names, please review on what you think about their names:**

**Sky Eraklyon**

**Diaspro Eraklyon**

**Crystal Mercer**

**Mitzi Ambers**

**Helia Slates**

**I know it's kinda awkward but that's all I could think of. **

**Yay! Brandon is now finally in the story. So what do you think?**

**Oh BTW Stella doesn't know that Diaspro, Mitzi and Crystal also attend Gardenia High School. **

**Please also tell me what you think about 'the scene' involving Brandon and Mitzi. Poor Mitzi. But she is so annoying on the show.**


	5. I'll Never Hurt Her

**I'll Never Hurt Her**

**When the bell rang, signalling free period**

**Brandon's POV**

**On the way to my locker…**

Whew! It's been quite some time but it feels like I've been listening to Mr Andrews droning on for an eternity! I'm glad that's over. He always demands full attention from his students. Well, anyway the bell just rang so I'm on my way to the locker. I just hope I don't see Mitzi for the rest of today, and not have anything to do with her. Yeah sure, I did get the more congratulations from more students but that's that. Whatever happened has already been done. The end, nothing can change. Oh well…here comes Andy.

"Hey Bran" he says, joining me as I walk down the hall towards my locker. Gosh! How many times do I have to remind him, that my name is 'Brandon' and not 'Bran'?! Well, I'll just beat him in his own game, because I am really not in the mood for this. I'm just pretty excited about meeting Stella without any distractions. Okay, Brandon, you don't sound like yourself. Whatever!

"Hey And" I say, smirking.

"Excuse me! What?" He says, obviously annoyed.

"You heard me" I say simply as I opened my locker to put my books in.

"Look, I just said 'Bran', doesn't mean you have to call me 'And'" He says, annoyed.

"Fine, whatever" I say, I mean this is getting weird. Why do we bother about what we are called? Well, maybe because…we don't wanna get embarrassed. But what about? Oh! Maybe it's that new girl, Stella. Maybe we just don't wanna get embarrassed. I mean like we want to make a good first impression. Although I'm sure Andy already did. Anyway, I'll just put my books in my locker.

"Where are you going?" I ask Andy as I slam my locker shut, after putting my books in.

"To meet up with the new blonde babe" He says coolly. Okay…

"She has a name you know" I say as we both head down the hall, together.

"Yeah, yeah" He says, shrugging, "Anyway, I heard what happened between you and Mitzi"

"Tell me about it" I say, trying so hard not to smile at the thought of her face as she stormed out.

"Well, you did well…Bran, you did well" He says, patting my back. Here we go with the nickname again. Well, I'm not falling for it. Tsk…

We both stop outside Ms Custer's classroom. Yep, she always keeps her students in the class a few minutes before letting them out. She just has so much to teach, that she ends up giving out our assignments and homework when the bell has already rung. Oh well, I think she's done.

The door opens and a wild group of students barge out. Well, they avoided bumping into me, because they know who I am. But poor Andy. Yep, he may be my cousin, but we are fitted into society differently. Like, I'm Mr Popular and he is…well…Mr Not-that-popular (if you know what I mean). Tsk…

Well, here comes Stella. She's seems to be bothered about something, even though she's smiling, I can tell that there's something wrong.

"Hey guys" She says with _that_ smile.

"Hey" Andy says, putting an arm around her.

"Hey" I say, just giving her a smile. It's just a smile; I swear I didn't put any charm in it. Tsk…

She smiles back at me, _again_.

"So…where are we going?" She says, as her eyes lock with mine.

"We're going outside" Andy says (more like interrupts), gesturing his hands to the exit of the school building, "To sit under the trees, on the grass, and feel the lovely breeze" Man! He's using he's so called 'seductive' voice. But believe me; I've heard that sentence before. Mm…Oh that's right, that's what he told that girl, um…Flora, when she was new here, last year. He is such a jerk. Well, too bad. She left him before he could 'play' with her. Because she said that she had better things to do. Poor Andy. Rejection sure is painful. That's why he ended up trying to break every girl's heart, because he was too weak to accept rejection. And he wanted everyone else to know what it feels like.

"Okay" She says happily, but still with that glint of something's-wrong in her eyes.

We finally exit the school and walk across the foot path to the trees. Andy then takes a seat near the roots of the tree so he can lean on it. I just sit a few inches near him, leaving Stella the only one standing.

She kicks her wedges off and flops down next to us. "So what do we do now?" She asks Andy I guess, because he told her to come, so he had better keep her from boredom.

"Tell us more about yourself, I mean sure, you told us a little bit, but that Riven guy was holding you back a little right?" He says, nonchalantly.

"No he wasn't!" She says with a disagreeing look on her pretty face, "He was just helping me." She says, looking away sadly.

Andy looks at me and mouths 'What's her problem?'…I just glare at him. Seriously, he should stop acting like Mr Innocent and apologize.

Andy clears his throat. "I-I'm sorry" He says, rolling his eyes. If only she saw him.

"It's okay" Stella says with a small smile.

Before Andy could say anything more, Diaspro runs up to us, in desperate need of air. "Andy, Andy, I was going out of my class and I saw Bloom-"

"That will be enough" Andy says, raising his hand.

"But-but-"She stops as she notices Andy's glare, "I mean…you gotta come see this" She says sheepishly.

"I'll be right back" Andy says, standing up and following Diaspro back to the school.

Well what can I say; it's only me and Stella now. Poor Andy, if Diaspro would have said another word, Stella would have found out that Andy already has a girlfriend, Bloom. The thing is: I'm not sure if she knows that Andy cheats on her, a lot. And Diaspro is just like Mitzi and Crystal; they always mind everyone else's business, and not their own. People like them are so nosey.

"So what was that all about?" Stella asks, dumbfounded. Well, I don't blame her, she really doesn't know what's going on, and what has been lately.

"Just um…" I pause, okay, should I tell her the truth…um…No, I think it's none of my business so I won't bother about Andy, I mean he'll be responsible if anything happens. Besides, I wouldn't want people to just barge into my life and bother about my business, I mean don't they have their own to mind?

"Nothing…I think you should ask him, what it's about" I say, just hoping that we could stop talking about them and focus on us.

"Well, if you say so" She says with a little giggle.

She then gets up and sits where Andy was seated earlier. And she is just inches away from me. I gotta admit I was a 'little' jealous that Andy was putting his arm around her. But too bad she's here, now, with me. And trust me, I don't hate it.

"So tell me about yourself" She says.

"Okay" I'm glad we finally have a new topic.

"My name is Brandon Shields and I am the only child born to both my parents. I live with my parents and my cousin, Andy Shields, of whom you have already met" I say in a funny accent.

She giggles. She looks so damn cute when she does that.

"Go on…" She says, leaning on to the tree.

"I am a football player, the Captain to be more specific" I say in the same accent.

"Cool!" She says. And boy am I delighted to see her smile.

"Now it's your turn" I say, looking in her eyes.

"Okay, my name is Stella Johnson, the second and youngest child born to my parents. I have a big brother named Riven Johnson. And my parents, brother and I just moved here in Gardenia about a week ago." She says imitating my funny accent, although I gotta admit that it sounds cuter when she does it.

"Wow! You learn fast" I say sarcastically.

She just chuckles. "I know, but what about you?" She asks, looking at me.

"Maybe" I say.

"Well, I appreciate your kindness, Sir, but may I now tell you horrible your accent was" She says in a British Princess-like manner, giggling.

"Why, yes, young lady, I would appreciate it, if you would, but may I suggest you don't as it would be very disrespectful of you to do so" I say in the same manner.

"I beg your pardon, kind Sir, but you sound nothing like me" She says, tilting her chin upwards and containing her laughter.

"Why, I beg your pardon, young lady, but are you sure?" I ask, raising only one of my eyebrows.

"Are you saying that I don't know what I just said?" She says, trying to raise one of her eyebrows like I did, but ends up with a weird looking expression.

I burst out laughing.

"Mind you" I say, in my normal voice and manner, "I don't think you are that fast in learning facial expressions, huh?"

She ends up with a pout, a cute, drop dead sexy pout.

"Fine, you win. But let's see who can master memory" She says with a sly smile. And yeah she looks so damn hot with that sly smile.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you, a story and you have to answer the questions I ask afterwards to see if you got it right" She says.

"Okay…but can I start, I mean, just give me a chance in winning" I say with a pout, as well. I know it's not as cute as hers is but it'll do.

"Okay…" She says simply.

I take a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there lived a boy named…Alex…he was a good boy all his life, well at least part of it. And he was handsome too. By the time he went to high school, his smile could make any girl like him, well most of 'em at least. And so he got used to it, the attention, the squealing, and you name it, but mind you, he really enjoyed experimenting on people's feelings. So one day, during his junior year, he met a girl named…um…Felicia…a kind, sweet, and gentle-spirited girl. He instantly liked her. So being the guy he was, he decided to get to know her and play with her a little, okay…_a little only_, seeing that she was a quiet, peace loving soul. So they started seeing each other and he kinda developed some kind of feelings for her, although, he just wouldn't admit it. So one day, when he was just starting to play with her feelings, and was enjoying it. She confessed to him that she could not continue 'doing this' not that she found out that he was playing with her but that she thought that it was better if they stopped. Because she was preoccupied with other things and didn't really have time to see him all the time, so they should just stop the whole thing from getting too serious and remain friends. He then, got angry and told her that if that's the way she wanted it, then, they might as well, not see each other anymore, whether as friends or more. No. They couldn't, shouldn't and mustn't. He then, angrily stormed off, and left her standing there. And so the girl went home sadly and from that time on, they avoided each other. They acted like they didn't know each other that the whole school thought they really didn't know each other. Well, no one actually knew except Don, Alex's …friend. And from that time on, Alex has been playing with girls, just to get his revenge on Felicia. Because he was too weak to accept rejection, he wanted others to know what it felt like. And so he kept doing that, and now, he has a girlfriend but still hangs out with other girls and plays with their feelings."

"So?" I say, looking at Stella's face. I then notice that there are tears in her eyes.

"Stella, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" I say, concerned.

"I-I-" She breaks down into a sob and looks at me with teary eyes.

"Need a hug" I say as I put my arms out and she crashes into my arms and sobs on my chest.

"It's just-I-I can't tell you" She says sobbing.

"Well, you don't have to. But just remember you can tell me anything, okay?" I say in a soft voice.

She stops sobbing and looks into my eyes, I don't know but she seems to be searching for something in my eyes. She finally stops searching as she lays her head on my chest again.

"Brandon?" She asks.

"Yes…" I say.

"Have you met any of my ex's before?" She asks again but this time more hesitant.

"No…why?"

"Because that guy, Alex, sounds exactly like my ex's and I-" She breaks down again but the sound of her sob is muffled because of my shirt.

"It's okay Stella, they're not here anymore and they can't hurt you anymore, because your brother is here and ….I'm…here…too" I say, running out of words toward the end of the sentence.

Poor Stella, she has been through so much and I can't let her go through it again or anymore. I have to make sure that I'll always protect her, well, at least from Andy; maybe her brother can help her emotionally, because it's not like people just open up to strangers right? Well, I feel really sorry for her. She had to go through cheating ex's and all those mean, backstabbing 'friends' of hers. I better make sure that I'll never hurt her.

"Trust me Stella…everything's gonna be fine" I say as I rest my chin on the top of her head. I feel her relax as she continues hugging me.

We stay in that same position for a few minutes.

**A few minutes later**

**Stella's POV**

**In the comfort of his arms…**

I can't believe I just did that! Sob in to his arms like I've known him for years! I mean I barely even know him but something about him just makes me want to open up to him. Great! Now he'll think that I'm this crazy girl who just wants attention, I hope not.

Everything about him just feels so right. It feels so right to be here, in his arms. He's just so perfect BTW, besides his looks (tan skin, brown hair, muscular body, handsome face, cute boy lips and those lovely chocolate eyes) I like his drop dead sexy smile and did I mention he looks SO hot when he raises only one eyebrow. He is also kind enough to let me, a stranger, sob in his arms and on his chest.

"You okay?" He asks, putting his thumb on my chin and lifting my face to look up on to his face.

"Yeah…I'm okay now" I say.

"Um…" I say as I notice that I'm literally sitting on him.

"You can stay there if you want" He says as he relaxes his body, I mean I can feel him, his muscle contractions and stuff.

"Thanks" I say, snuggling more.

"Do you still wanna answer my questions about the story or not, because I don't feel like it anymore. What about you?" He asks with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Nah" I say and I can't help but smile because he's still doing that face with one of his eyebrows up.

"So, how is you first day going so far?" He asks.

"Good, accept that there was this girl…um…Mitzi, yeah, she's so mean to me, and I don't know why" I say with a puzzled look.

"Mitzi? Oh no, not Mitzi" He says moaning, "What did she do?" He asks.

"Well, she kept scoffing to her friends about me and she was sneering at me. Oh and BTW, I met her before I came here. She was so mean and bitchy" I say giggling at his face, he looks…annoyed or something.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He just nods his head and sighs, I don't know why.

"She's a bitch, period." He says as we both crack up laughing.

**Normal POV**

**A second later…**

Mitzi was just going to take a walk outside, to calm down and think about what happened earlier, at the cafeteria. It was also her free period. She was walking down the foot path when she looked across from her and under the trees she noticed 'the new blondie' as she called Stella, sitting on Brandon's lap and they both are hugging and laughing.

She stomps angrily to them.

She clears her throat.

Brandon and Stella both stop and look up at her.

"What?" Brandon says, annoyed that Mitzi _had_ to ruin everything.

"What are you doing with that useless creature, I mean obviously she isn't worth your time and not to mention money" She says, smirking.

Upon hearing this Stella feels hurt and loosens Brandon's hug and gets up from his lap.

"Brandon I gotta go" She says, looking in his eyes and then turns her head quickly to hide her tears. But unfortunately for her, he notices it.

"Yeah, just go, it wouldn't make much of a difference" Mitzi says coldly at her.

"Shut up Mitzi" Brandon says as he stands up to follow Stella, "no one was talking to you"

"Excuse me! Brandon Shields!" She shouts after him, "I'm talking to you! You can't just walk out on me!" She says, her voice getting shaky with every word.

Brandon stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Mitzi, he then says coldly, "Watch me" He then turns around and goes after Stella.

Stella kept running and stopped when she finally noticed that Brandon was running after her.

"Why are y-y-you f-following m-m-me?" She says, while sobbing.

"Oh c'mon, did you think I'd just let you go away from me, crying?" He says with concern in his eyes,

"I-I" He then walks up to her and hugs her. When they break the hug, Brandon turns around to see three faces glaring at him. Firstly, was Andy, the look in his eyes saying 'Why the hell is she crying and with you?' and the second one was Diaspro with a look that goes 'You did not just turn your back on Mitzi, you did not' and the third one and the most worst one was Mitzi. She had a mixed facial expression of as Brandon was thinking, 'anger, jealousy, sadness, shock, annoyance and jealousy again.'

"Brandon, how could you just walk away from me to go running after that…that…that thing?!" She says angrily.

"Look Mitzi, now is not the time-" Andy says, as he wanted to talk with Brandon as well, as to what was going on.

"Shut up Andy" Mitzi says.

"You…" She says, with an ice cold glare, pointing at Stella, "How dare you-" She shouts angrily.

"Mitzi, if you're mad at anyone, it should be me, not her or anyone else" Brandon says, interrupting Mitzi in her ice cold tracks.

"Brandon why?" She says 'breaking down', "I've always had a crush on you, ever since we met, so why can't you crush on me?"

"Look Mitzi, firstly: I don't have a crush on you, secondly: just because you crush on someone, doesn't mean that they'll crush on you too" Brandon says, trying to sound less annoyed as possible.

"And by the way, we can still be friends" Brandon says with a small smile.

"No! No! No!" Mitzi shrieks, stomping her feet.

"Why do you choose her over me? What does she have that I don't? That useless piece of s***...$ #%$%&&^&(*%^%&#*( &$*^$ *&_(&$ &)$ ^& $&*) $* &$* &$*& )$& &$ )$*^%*$!&^%&#)( *$("

The bell then rings. The little group of students who were watching the scene still remain, waiting for the next thing.

"You know what Mitzi?" Brandon asks with a very ice cold tone.

Stella just watched in shock and pain as she heard every single word that Mitzi said about her.

Diaspro was shocked about what Mitzi was saying about Stella, yeah sure she used dirty language, but not this dirty and mean and rude.

Andy just watches Brandon to see how well he handles it.

And the little group of students of whom Brandon and Mitzi were in their hearing range, were now here listening in on the conversation.

"When I first met you, I wasn't nice to you because of your looks. I was nice to you because you were a good girl, but now Mitzi from what I've just heard you say to Stella, I was dead wrong. You're not the girl I used to know." Brandon says, in the same ice cold tone but calmly.

"Well, Brandon people change right? So I just changed too" She says, innocently.

"Yeah Mitzi, you're right. People change, you changed, and So. Did. I." Brandon says calmly as possible.

"C'mon Stella" He says turning around. I'll leave you at you next class.

He then turns around, wipes her teary eyes, puts his arms around her shoulders as he leads them both back in to the school building.

Stella couldn't help but imagine how much worse it could've been if Riven was present at that time. Oh well!

Everyone else then proceeded to their next classes. While the students who were now going to have their free period went out of the school, and went to the trees innocently, not having any idea what happened before they came.

Andy just went to class like nothing happened.

Diaspro went with Mitzi to the female restroom to hear her sob story.

And Stella went to class, thinking about how nice and sweet Brandon was to her.

And finally Brandon was thinking about how much Stella had gone through and how he would make sure that she would never get hurt by anyone, not even himself…

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 5...Sorry about the language, I just used symbols to indicate violent language**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed on the previous chapters. **

**Thank you so much to WC 4eva for always reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**And for all the other guest reviews, thank you so much.**

**Do feel free to PM me on something you want to know about the story and when my next update date is etc.**

**P****lease tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Please also tell me what you think about Brandon's 'story' and who do you think Alex, Felicia and Don are? Hats off to those who know.**

**Do PM an tell me if I should make Bloom and Andy have a scene too.**

** And BTW the more reviews, I get, the faster I'll update.**

**Just a short clue on what the next chapter is about: Stella and Riven will finally find out, who their neighbours are.**

** One question: Do you think Stella will open up to Brandon the wounds in her heart she finally had covered? Plz answer in your review.**

***Just so you know, there's more to the story than you really think, it's More Than What You Think...R n R to find out more.**


	6. Everybody Makes Mistakes

**Everybody Makes Mistakes**

**After classes were over**

**Riven's POV**

**On my way out of the classroom…**

Well, I guess the first day of school here in Gardenia Academy is officially over. I wonder how Stella is. I overheard some students saying that that Mitzi girl was humiliating the 'new' girl or 'blondie'. And I believe that's Stella, my baby sis. I mean, who does Mitzi think she is, to just treat Stella like that?! Well, I'll just have to ask Stella myself.

Anyway, the teacher didn't give us much homework, stating that she didn't want to give us so much on the first day of school. So I'm glad.

As I walk down the hall way to my locker. I notice a girl with bluish blackish hair and she is putting some stuff in her locker. I can't see her face though because she is giving her back to me. As I walk by her, she steps back and bumps into me.

"What the-" I say as I step backward.

"What?" She says as she turns around to reveal a very stunningly gorgeous face. And she doesn't look so happy, annoyed actually.

We look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, her purple ones with my violet ones.

"I-I'm sor-" She says.

"No, I'm sorry…" I interrupt. Okay, weird, I usually don't apologise. I'm usually forced to.

"No, it's actually my fault…" She says looking away from my eyes.

"Well, I'm Riven by the way, a senior here in Gardenia High School…and you?" I say looking in to her eyes again.

"Well, I'm Musa Melody and I am a sophomore here" She says with a small smile.

We are then interrupted by Flora.

"Hey Musa, let's go now, yeah?" She asks, still not noticing me, due to the fact that she is checking out a book.

"But…I…" Musa says, trying to tell Flora that she is not alone right now; in fact she's having a conversation with someone, with me.

Flora looks up and notices me. Finally. "Oh, sorry Riven, I didn't notice you" She says sheepishly.

"Yeah it's okay" I say, I mean it partly is.

"Wait…You two know each other?" Musa asks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah" We both say at the same time.

"Well, Riven, I guess will see you around…later" Musa says, slamming her locker and walking in the opposite direction with Flora.

"It was nice meeting you" I shout after her.

She stops and turns around, "You too!" She says happily before turning the corner.

Oh well, I guess I have to find Stella and then we can both go home.

**Meanwhile**

**Stella's POV**

**In the parking lot…**

Well, I'm just leaning on the car. Riven has the keys and I don't, so I'll just have to wait for him every day. Gosh!

As I lean there with an annoyed look. I spot Brandon coming out of the school building in a glamorous way. Geez Stella stop it! As he walks to his car, yeah _his_ car, he takes a glimpse around and spots me. He then chucks his keys back in to his pocket and walks up to me.

"Hey" he says, leaning beside me.

"Hey" I say nervously as my eyes wonder around the car park. To be honest, I am kinda embarrassed that I just cried like that, in front of Mitzi, Diaspro, Andy, other students, and mostly him.

"Look, about what happened during the free period, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, you know, knowing that you are very popular here in this school, I don't want to ruin your social life." I say, looking away.

He then puts his thumb on my chin and says, "Look, I don't really care what they think, because I can't just watch you crying and not do anything, I mean, what a total jackass I would be if I did that, yeah?" He says smiling at me.

I giggle. "Okay, thanks for understanding." I say.

Before he could say anything else, Andy shows up, out of nowhere.

"Hey Stella" He says, not even taking notice of Brandon.

"Uh…hey" I say, hesitantly. But really, I just want to talk with Brandon right now, I mean I feel more comfortable with him, unlike Andy.

"So Stella, do you want me to give you a ride home, yeah?" He asks, with a somewhat sly smile.

"Um…not actually, because-"

"Because what?" He interrupts rudely.

"Well, because I'm going home with my brother" I say calmly.

"Yeah? So where is his car?" He asks, looking around the car park with his eyes darting around.

"You're leaning on it, we're all leaning on it" I say, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but c'mon, just for today, c'mon Stella" He says, putting his hand hotly around my waist.

Honestly, I just wanted to slap him in the face.

"No…Andy, no!" I say, concealing my anger.

"But baby, c'mon I-" He says but gets cut off because Brandon then grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the car.

"Look, Andy, she said no…So get that in to you stupid brain" Brandon says angrily.

"Oh, so my little cousin bro wants to get all tough, huh Bran?" He says, with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Brandon says, getting a tighter grip on his collar.

"Yeah whatever" He says, pushing Brandon away and fixing his collar.

"Jackass" He mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Brandon asks, burning with rage.

"Jackass" Andy says, smirking.

Man! He's acting too confident.

Brandon then walk over to him, taps him on the shoulder and as he turns around Brandon gives him a punch in the face.

With blood on his face, and in anger, he stands up to give Brandon a taste of his anger.

Just before he could punch Brandon, they are interrupted thanks to Riven. Thank goodness!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Riven says, looking at me, the centre of his concern.

I don't say a word, but instead point at Brandon and Andy as they both pause, okay mind you, _pause_ not _stop._

He shrugs and rolls his eyes. He then walks to me; opens the car door and lets me sit down. Then he walks over to the other side of the car and hops in.

"Wait, you're not gonna stop them?" I ask.

He shrugs and looks at me, "Do I look like a care?"

"Um…no…" I say, and then add, "As always…"

"No, not always" He says, starting the engine.

I look out my car window and see Andy on top off Brandon and I can't take it anymore. I open my car door and start to get out.

"Where are you going?" Riven asks, more like demands.

"To stop them" I say nonchalantly.

"Stella Johnson! Get back in the car now!" Riven says very loudly so let's just say shouts just as I step out.

I turn back and stoop down so I can get a good look at Riven's face. "Geez Riv, you sound just like your mother…" I say with a smirk, before adding, "And if you won't stop them, I'll at least try" I say.

I turn back around and get as close as possible to the two very hot figures on the ground. "Could both of you please just stop?" I say in my most calm, angelic voice.

I hear Brandon saying something but his voice is being muffled by Andy's hands. Wait! He sounds like he's trying to tell me something, but I can't make it out.

"Stella….Andy…..single…..Bloom" Brandon says as Andy covers his mouth in order to prevent him from saying it.

What does he mean? Is Andy single or is Bloom single or are they both single? Argh! It's just so hard when you don't get a thing!

I hear a car door slam. I turn around to see Riven making his way over to my side of the car.

Well my plan worked. You see, I know I can't stop these hotties from hurting each other, I mean Brandon is the captain of the footballers and Andy is one of the quarterback and yeah…So how can I, a helpless pretty girl (Don't forget pretty) stop them. So I decided to just 'try' to stop them, and then Riven would be forced to come and help me.

Riven doesn't say a word but just looks at me, in my eyes with a Why'd-you-make-me-do-this kinda look. I give him an 'innocent' look but in my eyes, there is hint of a Help-me-or-I'll-help-myself kinda look.

Riven just walks over to them and lifts Brandon off of Andy, well Brandon actually stood up himself, and helps Andy up. Gosh! He sure as hell made it look _that _easy. But even then, Andy mumbles something and Brandon gets hyped up and angry again. But I run over to him and whisper in his ear, "Calm down Brandon, and please stop" I say. I then feel him relax; BTW my hand is on the crook of his _very _muscular arm.

"Okay, this better be the end of it guys" Riven says glaring at the both of them.

"Is it?" I say with a hopeful look.

Riven glares at both of them again, demanding an answer.

Brandon shrugs and says, "Yeah…it is"

Riven then looks at Andy still glaring.

"Do you think glaring is gonna make me say something" Andy says angrily.

Riven, very annoyed, grabs Andy by the collar and says, "Well maybe this will"

"Alright, alright, it is" He says, raising his hands.

"Good" Riven says as calmly as possible.

"Geez, how many times in one day does my collar have to be caught?" Andy mumbles. Too bad I heard.

"Twice, because you deserve it" I say, folding my arms and turning my back on him as Riven and Brandon watch the both of us.

"Awww….c'mon, don't be mad at me too, baby" He says hotly.

"Uh….Don't 'babe' me, okay…" I say as I storm in to the car.

About a second later Riven hops in to the car and looks at me, "Are you okay?" He asks with nothing but concern and a little bit of anger for the cause of me not being okay in his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine" I say as I look out the window at Brandon and Andy as they both glare at each other and Brandon takes out his car keys again.

"I'm not buying that lie baby sis, and I know you're not okay" He says as he turns my head to face him and puts his thumb on my chin the way Brandon does.

"Then why'd you have to ask if you know I'm not…" I say very much annoyed.

"Because…" He says, starting the engine, "I then get to ask you why, if you're not" He continues with a smirk.

"So?" I say shrugging, Riven knows me too well. I bet more than any of my ex-boyfriends…Tsk

"So tell me baby sis, what's wrong and making you not okay?" He asks while driving out of the car park and out of the school premises.

"I don't know it's just…." I say as my voice fades

"Just what baby sis?" He asks, taking his eyes off the road.

Well, I figured if I don't answer him, he will continue driving with his eyes off the road and on me, so I'd better answer him.

"Well, it's just…today during free period, well Brandon and I were talking and…" I say as my voice fades _again_. Darn!

"What? Did he say something to hurt you?!" Riven bursts out taking his eyes off the road as we missed a Bentley. The driver just blew his horn. And Man! It pissed Riven off. And when Riven is pissed, well, he's pissed.

"Watch the road asshole!" Riven shouts.

He then looks at me with a pissed face, and if I was another girl, I'd probably describe it as hotly hilarious.

I laugh my ass off as he glares at me, but I just shrug it off.

"What?!" He says, annoyed.

"Uh…_you_ should've been watching the road!" I shout.

"Geez, you sound like mum! And besides everybody makes mistakes" Riven shouts back in the same way I shouted to him, only worse.

That's it, I couldn't take it, I laughed my ass off until my tummy hurt and my tears rolled down my cheek, while Riven just laughed his ass off as well, but not as hard as I did.

"Man! That was hilarious" I say as my laughter slowly dies.

Riven sighs, "I just wish you could always be like that" He says looking at me for a moment, before looking back to the road.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Just happy and enjoying yourself" He says smiling. Yay! FYI Riven mostly smirks only sometimes he smiles. So when he smiles, it's a good sign…Tsk

"Yeah Riven…I miss this, just laughing and enjoying myself and not having to worry about _anyone_ or what they are 'doing'" I say as I sigh a very deep sigh.

"Look baby sis, whatever you used to worry about just ruined you and your whole life" Riven says, as the memories went flooding back in to his head, things he never wanted to think about ever again, ever.

Even I couldn't keep the memories from flooding back in to my head. I remember how I would go to school and every one would be whispering something when I walked in to class or in to the hall way and I never knew how they _always_ had a certain topic on me, that is…until I found out that my so called 'friends' kept them _updated_ about _my_ personal life and _my_ love life, especially.

I also remember coming home straight from school and refusing to talk to anyone but Riv, my big bro, and then I would scream in my pillow and cry myself to sleep. Those feelings are the worst feelings in the whole wide world, well, for me at least. I always cried myself to sleep, it just kept me going. And then-

"I remember how you would come home straight from school and talk to no one but me" Riven sighs with a faraway look in his eyes.

I smile and continue, "And I remember how I would go to my room and lock the door, then I would scream in my pillow and then cry myself to sleep, but I always, okay always, forgot to tuck myself in. And every time I woke up, I'd be tucked in and there on my favourite chair would be…" I say as the tears fall from my eyes and I try my best to smile through my tears.

"Your half dead and half asleep big bro" Riven says with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I don't know how you used to open my door and just come over and tuck me in" I say looking at him curiously as I wipe my tears from my eyes and smile, I mean until now, he has never told me, I mean like, sure I know, but it's never come from him.

"Simple, I used to pick your lock" He says with a smirk.

"You evil baddie" I say imitating my early teen voice, "No wonder, my door knob got spoilt a couple of times and Dad had to change it"

"Yep, he knew I used to pick the lock, but he didn't bother, because he wanted you to open up to someone, and there was none other than me" He says chuckling again. I mean memories are like so powerful, because like they can make you smile, laugh, frown, chuckle, and even cry. In my case, its cry and laugh…mixed emotions…Tsk

"And then I wake you up by whacking your head with one of my pillows, since that was the only way to wake you up and get you off of my favourite pink chair." I say laughing again.

"Yeah…then I'd get annoyed and then wake up and find a pillow and then hit you back when you weren't expecting" Riven says with a smirk. Gosh! I better wipe it off, because it's driving me nuts…Tsk

"Yeah I know, right? Then we would have pillow fights, of which I always won" I say lifting my nose high up in to the air.

"Yeah right, that's because you would get mad and kick me out if you lost, so I had to let you win" Riven says with another one of those smirks.

"And besides that, my tactics were way better than yours" I say with my nose still in the air.

"I also remember how we would play in the park nearby our house, wait, there was one time, if my memory serves me right, that you went to the park alone and you were about 6 years old and there was a bully who kept playing around with your hair and calling you a poor baby and then-" Riven says before getting interrupted by none other than me.

"You kicked his ass and told him you'd kick it again if he ever did that to me again" I say with a smile.

"Yeah I did, because no one and I mean no one, messes with this chick right here" He says with a smirk an points at me.

He then leans in closer to me and whispers, "Not even that bitch Mitzi and her cronies" Riven says with a smirk and a sly glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah" I say trying to challenge him; "How come she messed with me today, Riv" I ask looking at him and demanding an answer.

He stays quiet for a minute.

"Huh? Riven, she messed with me today…and…I" I say as tears roll down my eyes, "I was totally embarrassed, Riv, the humiliation, the pain…" I say as he interrupts me.

"Baby sis, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I really am…how can I make it up to you?" He asks with a genuine voice.

I sniff as I pull my knees up so I can hug them, "You don't need to, because you already did, when you stopped those two from beating each other up" I say as I look out the window.

"Baby sis, don't cry and are you sure that's all?" He asks looking at me and not the road _again_.

"Yeah that's all, no more" I say as I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"So what's so special about 'those two' that _I _had to stop them from 'beating each other up'?" Riven asks with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing…." I say looking away but seriously it's Brandon, I mean he was trying to 'save' me and then Andy just sucked it all in and then exploded.

"You know that means something baby sis" Riven says with yet, another one of those smirks.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, especially not to a guy" I say folding my arms.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to lose my cool and turn in to a gay or a homo" Riven says as I laugh my ass off again.

"Okay, we're here" Riven says, pulling into the driveway.

We both jump out of the car and head inside the house.

When we enter, Riven just goes to the kitchen to get something to help him 'chillax' while I decide to take a long bubble bath to calm my nerves. But as I run up the stairs, Riven shouts from the den, "A shower would do more good than a bubble bath"

I roll my eyes; did he really have to know everything?! Oh well…

"Fine" I shout over my shoulder, "Mind reader!"

"Yep, that's me" Riven shouts back as I hear the refrigerator door slam shut.

I go upstairs to the bathroom and strip; I then put the cold water on and take a quick shower. A few minutes later, I come out and go to my room; I put on a sky blue little short sun dress and white flip flops and then head downstairs.

As I come down stairs I notice the TV remote flop on the floor. As I get closer, I hear Riven curse under his breath and close his eyes. BTW he is lying on the couch.

"Hey Riv, sup?" I ask, flopping next to him.

He opens his eyes, "I'm bored as hell right now" He says.

"Then let's do something fun, yeah?" I say trying my best to raise one of my eye brows but fail miserably.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Riven asks, raising only one of his eyebrows with a smirk. Well, I guess he figured out I was trying to…But damn! He can do it too!

"Um…I don't know, you?" I ask again.

He rolls his eyes, "You said that we should do something fun, and now you're telling me you don't know" He says but shouts as he nears the end of the sentence. Dunno why…

"Oh c'mon, you're the one with the ideas" I shout as well, I mean this is fun.

"Yeah…but-" Riven says as he is interrupted by the doorbell.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

"Argh" I shrug as Riven gives me a look that totally says you-get-it. I get up and walk to the door.

When I open the door, "Hey" Flora says as she steps in, without _my_ permission.

Before I could tell her how shocked I was that she just did that, I notice Musa behind her. Well, I guess that explains it, Musa pushed her in.

"Hey" I say looking awkwardly at Musa.

"Oh Hey, I live just a couple of blocks away and Flora told me you lived here, so I decided to drop by, that is…" She says trying to look in to my house, "if you're not busy or something" She finally concludes.

"No, no, not at all, come on in" I say as I pull her in.

"Whoa…nice" Musa says flopping on the couch.

"What do you mean 'nice'?" I ask shutting the door behind me.

"Well, that you're alone at home, yeah?" Musa says, snuggling in to the couch.

"Musa, she didn't tell you to make yourself at home!" Flora whisper/shouts.

"Yet, Flora, yet" Musa says.

"Well, I might as well do, so Musa you can make yourself at home, same goes for you Flo" I say.

"Thank you but I already did" Musa says giggling.

"Want something to drink?" I ask the both of them.

"Nah" Musa says, "Come sit and let's just chat a bit"

"Um…no thank you" Flora says with a small smile and she gestures for me to sit. So I sit next to Musa.

"So you didn't answer my question, are you alone?" Musa asks.

"Nope, I'm here with my brother" I answer, I mean I love introducing my brother to people…because it's fun in an evil kinda way…Tsk

"Hey, Riv, where you at?" I shout loud enough so he can hear me from where ever in the house he is. I mean he was right here on the couch and then after I got the doorbell and turned back, he was gone, just like that.

"I'm here baby sis, why? Do you need something?" Riven asks, coming down the stairs with a towel around his waist and he is using another one to dry his wet hair. Well, that explains why he didn't notice us.

"Not actually…" I say before getting interrupted by him.

"Who was at the door?" He says, still drying his hair as he turns and walks in to the kitchen.

I turn around to look at Musa and Flora. Flora just smirks and eyes Musa.

I turn my head further to look at Musa and Gosh! I swear she's looks like a big mess of goo…Tsk…wait! Is she checking my bro out-no way! NO WAY!

"Um…my friends" I say nonchalantly.

Riven then pauses and turns around slowly he _then _notices us.

"Uh…hey Musa" He says with a smile.

"H-hey" She says as she looks away.

I clear my throat and he looks at me annoyed I really don't know what for. I eye Flora.

"Uh…and hey Flora" He says looking at her with an obviously forced smile.

"It's okay if you just wanna talk with Musa, because Stella and I are fine with it" Flora says as she smirks at him and we both give each other high-fives mentally.

Well, I now realize it was a big mistake because the next thing I know, a pillow from the couch Musa was on hits Flora on the side of her head.

"Ouch!" Flora says rubbing the side of her head, "What was that for?!"

"Oh you know what it was for Flo" Musa says glaring as I giggle.

"And Stella if you want one, you'll keep giggling" Musa says with a playful slap on the shoulder since I'm a whole lot closer to her then Flora is…uh-oh…

"Uh…ladies" Riven says as the three of us both turn our heads to Riven, "I better get changed, I'll be right back"

He then turns around and heads up the stairs. I then turn to Musa and Flora.

"I know you like him" Flora says nonchalantly while nudging Musa, whose face was buried on a pillow.

"She does?" I ask. As if I didn't notice the way she looked at him because I did.

"Oh you bet she does…" Flora says with a smirk.

"Okay, fine…yeah…I mean Stella really, he is your brother?" Musa asks as she lifts her face off of the pillow.

"Uh…yeah, why?" I ask, "You don't believe it?"

"No it's just…you get to see him every day of your life?!" She asks.

"Um…hell yeah! I mean he's my bro…so why not?" I answer.

Musa then sits up straight and continues, "How lucky you are, I mean look at those abs, and that face, that drop dead sexy smile, that-"

"Yeah we get it" Flora says annoyed.

"Get what?" Riven asks.

I look over to Musa and she just blushes, I guess she's hoping that he didn't hear anything.

"Nothing" Musa says sheepishly.

Riven looks over to me, just to 'make sure'. I just nod my head.

"What don't you join us?" I say with a very much innocent kinda look.

"Um…okay…sure" Riven says, taking a seat between Flora and I.

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Riven says while looking at the three of us.

"Um…Musa was just-" Flora says before getting cut off by Musa herself.

"Nothing…" Musa bursts out.

"Uh-huh" Riven says with a weird look on his face, I mean he must be wondering why Musa just burst out like that. Well, if only he knew, but too bad only Flora and I do…Tsk

"So what do you think about Gardenia High?" Flora asks both Riven and I just to end the weird kinda feeling in the air.

"Well, I think it's cool…except for Mitzi" I say with a shrug as Musa smirks.

"I knew that, you didn't have to tell me" Musa says, still smirking.

"Why didn't I?" I say with a puzzled look.

"Because…" Musa says with a sly smile and makes eye contact with Flora, "it's written all over your face!" Musa says as Flora joins her in laughter.

After a few seconds of watching them laughing and as the laughter died down, Riven asks, "Is she really that annoying?"

"Yep" Musa and Flora both say at the same time while wiping tears from their eyes.

"What about you Riven?" Flora asks.

"Good, until this afternoon before we came home" Riven says, looking directly at me.

"Really?" Musa asks.

"Yeah…." I say slowly.

"What happened?" Flora asks with concern, typical.

"I…I…it's a long story…" I say, trying my best to make an excuse.

"And we…" Musa says, making herself comfortable, "have a lot of time"

"Well… okay…" I say, defeated.

And then I end up, I mean we (Riven and I) tell them the whole thing, because I start with the whole free period thingy and then Riven takes over with the description of the fight between the two hotties of Gardenia High (to me at least, and not counting Riven, since he's my brother)

And for the rest of the afternoon we'll just keep chatting I guess…

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry to everyone for the long wait, I won't tell you why though, because I know how annoying it can be when people just talk about their personal lives on the story.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about the fight between Andy and Brandon…And tell me what you think about Stella and Riven's memories…**

**Okay and there you have it, and remember you can feel free to PM me for personal requests on the story. And also, the more reviews I get, the less time it'd take for me to update…**

**P.s. If you love this story, show me some love and review…**

**Till next time,**

**StellaBrandon-fan4eva**


End file.
